halofandomcom-20200222-history
M247 General Purpose Machine Gun
The M247 General Purpose Machine Gun, formally known as the Machine Gun, Caliber 7.62 mm, M247, is a machine gun used extensively by the United Nations Space Command Defense Force. Design Details The M247 General Purpose Machine Gun is usually placed near defensive positions in and around UNSC bases and fortifications. It is evidently chambered for the 7.62x51mm NATO standard cartridge. There are several variants of the M247 GMPG: #'Fixed' - This variant of the turret has a slab of armor plating to protect the operator from incoming fire, and is used as a defensive weapon by the UNSC Marine Corps. #'Portable' - This variant is man-portable and is equipped with a folding tripod or bipod for rapid relocation and setup in the field. To lighten the load, the protective plate is removed. #'Pelican-mounted' - This variant is secured via a mount hanging from the ceiling of the Pelican's troop bay. #'Elephant-mounted' - This variant is mounted on M312 Heavy Recovery Vehicles. It can only be operated only when the Elephant is in lockdown mode.Halo Wars, Leader Card: Captain Cutter #'M247T Medium Machine Gun' - This variant is equipped on the M808B Main Battle Tank as either a coaxial-mounted or pintle-mounted anti-infantry weapon. It was also mounted on the M850 Grizzly Main Battle Tank tanks created by Sergeant John Forge.Halo Wars, Leader Cards #'M247H Heavy Machine Gun' - The M247H is a heavier variant of the M247 GPMG used by the UNSC Army. It is mounted on UH-144 Falcons in addition to serving as a stationary infantry weapon. Advantages The M247 is a very effective weapon against enemy infantry and light vehicles. The weapon's tracer rounds are far less visible than the projectiles of the Covenant's analogues, the Type-42 and Type-52 Directed Energy Support Weapons. While the 7.62x51mm round it uses is effective against armor and flesh, unlike plasma-based weaponry it is not particularly effective against shields. Despite this, the M247's high volume of fire makes it a very potent weapon. In-game, the location of impact of the M247 on a target does not affect the damage inflicted. Therefore, a target shot in the legs would take the same amount of damage as it would take if shot in the chest. The M247 can take down enemy targets through sustained fire: a target that is unshielded can take only two or three rounds before dying, while a fully shielded target can survive seven or eight. A target with a fully charged overshield can take eighteen rounds before being killed, or three seconds. This is not a problem, as the high volume of fire will make short work of any foe. Disadvantages As is the case with the Covenant's plasma cannons, the M247's gunner is extremely exposed to enemy fire and will invariably become a high-value target to be taken out. A single hit by a rocket launcher, a round from a Scorpion tank's main gun, or a well placed plasma grenade will destroy the turret and kill the gunner. A hit from a Wraith or an M68 Gauss Cannon will also completely deplete the gunner's shields, leaving said individual vulnerable to a follow-up shot. The M247 cannot be detached from its mounting, and so can only be used from a stationary position. While it is useful against enemies in light vehicles, this is not a weapon to use when faced with enemy armor, as the rounds will have little effect on a Scorpion tank or a Wraith, unless the target is hit with sustained fire for about seven seconds. Therefore, it is highly advisable to immediately flee from the turret when confronted with a tank. In contrast to the Halo 2 incarnation of the Shade, the M247's gunner is completely exposed to enemy fire and very vulnerable to snipers and other scoped weapons. Furthermore, the M247 can only traverse 180 degrees, so a wise gunner will recruit an ally to watch their flanks and rear. Also, while this machine gun is capable of firing over long distances, its accuracy is drastically reduced at extreme ranges. Furthermore, it is harder to zero-in at targets beyond ‘standard’ visible range, even with a spotter guiding the gunner's aim. That said, a good two person team can overcome this to a large degree, although the lack of accuracy is still problematic. Tactics Campaign *In Outskirts, it can be used to suppress and kill the Hunters. On Cairo Station, players can use the M247 to eliminate the Covenant boarding party when it docks early in the level. In Metropolis, the M247 appears again towards the end of the level. Here, players can use the turret to quickly dispose of the Elites, Grunts, and Jackals that come pouring out of the Scarab. In Quarantine Zone, a barricade of Flood man a triplet of turrets in front of the passageway to the gondola. Multiplayer *The turret usually overlooks a good area and is readily accessible. While the gunner is capable of cutting down waves of infantry, its location and value usually marks it as the immediate and (due to it's static state) "easy" target if the assailant can hit the gunner from behind. Because of this, it is a good idea for the gunner to have a spotter. This is always a good multiplayer tactic, but here it applies especially well as the gunner's rear is completely unprotected, unlike that of it's Covenant counterpart. The mobility of the Shielded Plasma Cannon is 360°, but the M247 only allows a 180° area of fire. Having an ally watching the gunner's back will substantially increase their effectiveness and potential lifespan. *On maps with other vehicles, the gunner should be mindful of his limitations. The M247 is effective against infantry and light ground vehicles, not tanks. If an enemy Scorpion or Wraith approaches, the occupant should find cover with utmost haste or be killed. *When up against the M247, it is important to focus on the turret's three main weaknesses: its weakness to explosives, lack of cover, and the lack of mobility. Explosives will easily take the emplacement down, a sniper can take advantage of the gunner's lack of cover, and an experienced player will be able to get behind the gunner and take him or her out. Trivia *This weapon shares a very similar name to the real-world Belgian M249 and M240 machine guns, as well as sharing a similar design and combat role. *In the Halo 3 Beta, the packaging of the M247 can be found in the map High Ground. Gallery File:Turret.jpg|M247 GPMG. File:M247 General Purpose Machine Gun.png|The portable version of the M247 GPMG. File:Halo 2 Vista Marine.jpg|A Marine carrying the M247 GPMG. File:Halo2_turret.jpg|The mounted version of the M247, as it appears in Halo 2. File:M247H HMG profile.png|The M247H, the heavy variant of the M247 GPMG. List of appearances *''Halo 2'' *''Halo Graphic Novel'' *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' *''Halo Wars'' Notes Sources Related Links *AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun *M41 Light Anti-Aircraft Gun Category:Human Weapons Category:Mounted Weapons Category:Halo 2 Weapons Category:UNSC